Ids/Befunde
' Work in progress!!' Major aspects * The dissertation consists almost entirely of text parallels with around 100 different sources that are mostly available on the open internet. * The text parallels are generally entire paragraphs or even complete pages taken from unnamed sources. There are also pages that contain text fragments spliced from numerous sources. For example, the first page contains fragments from three different sources. * The PDF of the dissertation that is available from the Humboldt University library contains many "hidden links", links that are embedded in the internet sources and faithfully preserved as the text was presumably copied and pasted into a text editor. * The three "case studies" that were supposedly conducted as part of this research actually consist of text taken from the college catalogue of Warren Wilson College, internet pages about Waldorf schools, and the advertising pages from the Scottish Ecovillage Findhorn that is no longer online but preserved in the Internet Archive. This text is used to describe the Beddington Zero Energy Development in Wallington, Surrey, UK. * In Fragment 222 10, the beginning of the discussion chapter, the words of a Yale dean are presented as Ids' own thoughts, albeit partially adorned with quotation marks that are, however, missing any sort of reference as to their source. The same source is used for additional passages in the discussion chapter: Fragment 223 07 and Fragment 224 01. * Some portions of the thesis can be found repeated verbatim on other pages: :* A large portion of Fragment 018 01 is repeated in Fragment 065 01. :* The Fragment 024 05 is repeated in Fragment 152 10. :* The two sentences "It is neither because our technology cannot provide enough resources ... and its underlying values.": can be found repeated in Fragment 001 13, Fragment 017 05, Fragment 062 12, and Fragment 080 02 as well as translated into German at Fragment 004 14 (see ''Yang 2010''). :* The quotation "Our ecological crisis is ..." is first used in the abstract in Fragment 001 13 (with quotation marks but no source given), then repeated in Fragment 017 05 (with quotation marks and reference to Yang 2010), in Fragment 061 19 (with quotation marks and reference to "(Judi Bari, 1995, 22-25)"), and in Fragment 080 02 (no quotation marks or reference given). Source issues * Most of the sources identified in the documentation are not listed in the reference section or used as in-text references. * There are quite a number of phantom references, in-text references that are not elaborated in the reference section. Some of these in-text references are copied directly from the unnamed sources. For example, in fragment 072 01 there are two in-text references to Iaccarino 2003 as in the true source, but there is no such entry in the reference section. * Many in-text references are found in the text of the dissertation that do not actually correspond with what is being asserted in the previous sentence or paragraph. These can be referred to as garnish references, they are used to give the impression of scholarship without correctly attributing a statement or summary to the true source. For example, the fragment 028 06 is referenced as coming from the Intergovernmental Panel On Climate Change 2004 newsletter. Nothing in that paragraph is even mentioned in the given source, the text is, however, identical to the wording found at Dahl 2005. * There are some fragments that have been categorized as pawn sacrifices. This means that the true source is given, but the closeness of the text to the source or the extent of the copying is not made clear. In this documentation, even sources that are given a number of pages before a copied text are classified as pawn sacrifices. * Not only was text taken from Wikipedia, but there is text taken from governmental reports, a book review, some organizational home pages, CliffsNotes, many open access journal articles, and various online religious reference works. * Some text by the editor Paul Kecskemeti, writing in the introduction to the 1952 edition of a volume of Karl Mannheim's Essays on the Sociology of Knowledge that is available online, is taken, slightly reworded, and attributed to Mannheim himself and to another author. Copy & paste artefacts Some artefacts in the PDF can be explained as the result of copy & paste from a digitized source into an editor. * In Fragment 021 11 there is a capital T in the middle of a sentence. In the source this was the beginning of a sentence. * There are copy & paste artefacts in Fragment 162 01: :* " ̳ final" results when the text from the source, ‘final value' is copied and pasted into a text editor. The opening single quotation mark is transformed into the Unicode character U+0333 : COMBINING DOUBLE LOW LINE when inserted into a text editor. The closing single quotation mark was removed. :* The last two words in "being valued ̳ for itself" are also enclosed in single quotation marks in the source: ‘for itself'. The opening single quotation mark is transformed into the Unicode character U+0333 : COMBINING DOUBLE LOW LINE when inserted into a text editor. The closing single quotation mark was removed. * The opening single quotation mark in 'non-relational' in Fragment 164 02 is transformed into the Unicode character U+0333 : COMBINING DOUBLE LOW LINE and becomes "this ̳ non-relational" when inserted into a text editor. The closing single quotation mark was removed. * Fragment 173 16 includes a reference to Aronson 1980. The bibliographic entry in Ids for Aronson 1980 includes the text "Barnhill," after the publisher name. The next entry in the literature list of the source Sciberras 2010 after Aronson 1980 is "Barnhill, David Landis. 2001". * The last sentence in Fragment 231 01 ends with a colon, as in the source, although no text follows in the dissertation. Other observations * The published PDF of the dissertation is not identical to the version kept at the University Library of the Humboldt University under the call number "Magazin 2017 B83": :* Figure 1 on page 33 is missing, only the caption is given in the printed version. :* Figure 4 on page 214 has only a small portion printed along with the caption. :* Figure 1.A in the appendix on page 261 is missing, only the caption is given. * The regulation governing the thesis analysed ("Promotionsordnung", 2012, PDF) contains the following articles: :*'§ 1 Bedeutung der Promotion, Doktorgrad' "(3) Durch die Promotion wird über den erfolgreichen Studienabschluss hinaus die Befähigung zu vertiefter wissenschaftlicher Arbeit durch eigene Forschungsleistungen auf dem jeweiligen Fachgebiet anerkannt. Dieses wird durch die Vorlage einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit (Dissertation) und durch ein wissenschaftliches Fachgespräch (Disputation) nachgewiesen." :*'§ 7 Eröffnung des Promotionsverfahrens' "(1) Die Bewerberin oder der Bewerber hat einen Antrag auf Eröffnung des Promotionsverfahrens zu stellen und diesen Antrag auf dem Formblatt ’Promotionsakte’ mit den folgenden Unterlagen beim Prüfungsamt der Philosophischen Fakultät III einzureichen: ... - eine schriftliche Erklärung, dass die Dissertation auf der Grundlage der angegebenen Hilfsmittel und Hilfen selbstständig angefertigt worden ist" :*'§ 8 Die Dissertation' "(1) Die Dissertation ist eine vom Antragstellenden selbständig verfasste Abhandlung im gewählten Promotionsfach, die in Form und Inhalt wissenschaftlichen Ansprüchen genügt und zu neuen Erkenntnissen gelangt." :*'§ 15 Rücktritt, Wiederholung, Ungültigkeit' "(3) Wird vor oder nach Aushändigung der Promotionsurkunde festgestellt, dass sich die Doktorandin oder der Doktorand bei den Promotionsvoraussetzungen oder den Promotionsleistungen einer Täuschung schuldig gemacht hat, so erklärt der Fakultätsrat die Promotionsleistungen für ungültig." :*'§ 16 Pflichtexemplare und Publikationsform' "(5) ... Die Doktorandin oder der Doktorand überträgt der Universitätsbibliothek der Humboldt-Universität, der DNB (Die Deutsche Nationalbibliothek) in Frankfurt/Leipzig und ggf. der DFG-Sondersammelgebietsbibliothek das Recht, die elektronische Version in Datennetzen zu veröffentlichen und versichert, dass die elektronische Version der angenommenen Dissertation entspricht. Die Universitätsbibliothek überprüft die abgelieferte Version auf Lesbarkeit und Übereinstimmung mit den geforderten Vorgaben. Die Abgabe von Dateien, die den geforderten Vorgaben hinsichtlich Dateiformat und Datenträger nicht entsprechen, gilt nicht als Veröffentlichung." Statistics ::Due to technical reasons, the following sources are counted in the total above, although only fragments in the category of "Keine Wertung" (not evaluated) are documented from these sources: ::*Arisi (2013) ::*Everimpact (2015) ::*Palmer (2005) ::*UNESCO (2015) ::*Westley (2008). :: Thus, there are only 97 instead of 102 actual sources documented in reviewed fragments. Illustration Note: The illustration documents the state of analysis as of 2019-12-11. A larger version of the above illustration can be downloaded here (1 MB). Kategorie:Ids Kategorie:Befunde